


Shoot Me In The Heart (And If I'm Lucky, You'll Miss)

by LightningMcMiche



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: "Traditions", Alternate Universe - Angels, Bows & Arrows, Cupid's Angels, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendly Rivals to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Valentine's Day!, a bit of angst, challenging each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningMcMiche/pseuds/LightningMcMiche
Summary: In which Donghyuck and Mark are Cupid's best angels, shooting arrows with a hundred percent relationship success rate. Each year on Valentine's Day, they have a personal match to see who can shoot the other with a harmless arrow first, until this year, Mark ruins all of Donghyuck's plans to win by refusing to participate.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 177





	Shoot Me In The Heart (And If I'm Lucky, You'll Miss)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> As you know, Sunshine chapter 13 won the poll, so you might be wondering what this is. The one-shot lost by one vote, and I couldn't let the people who voted for that down on the basis of one vote. (Also, this was already churning in my brain and it didn't make sense to NOT post it on Valentine's Day so...) It's still Valentine's Day here, so it's still on time! I wrote this in two days, so please be kind, I'll come back and edit it later and take it as the present it is intended to be hehe
> 
> I really hope you like it! Happy Valentine's Day!! <3
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> Miche xx

Donghyuck is a prodigy angel.

He’s smarter than most, he can read human emotions like they’re gossip magazines, and his skills with the bow and arrow are near unparalleled. It’s why he has the highest successful relationship count of this decade (only beat by Taeyong’s legendary count in the last decade - but he’s long retired). 

So yeah, he’s a prodigy. 

He knows this, his mother knows this, the other angels know this, _Cupid_ knows this. 

Which is why he thinks it’s funny that Mark thinks he can beat him at being the best angel there is. 

Sure Mark’s never actually declared he wants the top - Donghyuck’s - spot, but Donghyuck digresses. He can see it by the way Mark gets a count _almost_ as high as Donghyuck every year on Valentine’s Day, always giving Donghyuck a ‘Well done Hyuck!’ in that sweet voice as though he’s not jealous that Donghyuck did better, and then spends the rest of the year doing all kinds of sweet guardian angel type things to ensure that the relationships he’s triggered blossom happily and stay together forever, unlike Donghyuck who usually checks on his people once every two months or so - he has a lot of people he’s set up, okay? Way more than Mark. Donghyuck can’t afford to waste time like the other angel. It’s _not_ a complex, no matter what Jeno likes to say.

Of course, this is exactly why Donghyuck proposed a challenge all those years ago when he was thirteen and Mark was fourteen. A harmless challenge, really. Donghyuck was a little curious what would happen if an angel hit another angel with an arrow. 

(See the thing is, reading angel emotions is far harder than human emotions. But hit them with an arrow? Lo and behold, suddenly you’re seeing everything you want to know. And apparently, the arrows work on other angels too, albeit a little differently. Cue: an enamored angel for the next twenty four hours until it wears off. 

None of this information comes in the ‘How to be an Angel of Cupid’ guidebook however, it just warns them not to test it on each other. Of course, Donghyuck was curious, so sue him.)

The challenge was simple: for the twenty four hours that Valentine’s Day would last, the first one to hit each other with an arrow wins, whilst still managing to complete their regular Valentine’s Day tasks. 

Much to his embarrassment, a memory which he gladly suppresses till date, Donghyuck lost the bet and ended up following Mark around like a lost puppy for all of 15th February. Jeno and Renjun have pictures that they still hold over his head when he gets particularly annoying. His only consolation was that it was an expected loss, given that Donghyuck was fairly new to the whole angel thing back then (you only really graduate from being a cherub when you turn thirteen) and Mark had a whole year on him with the angel license. 

Donghyuck got his revenge the next year though, after he summoned the courage to challenge Mark again. The older angel had only grinned, shrugged, said ‘get ready to lose’ and then proceeded to lose himself when Donghyuck shot an arrow at his ass seventeen hours later. It was a glorious day. Especially since he got to experience Mark being cute and hover around him like a little helper, asking him to be careful, admiring his archery skills. 

With the taste of victory that sweet, of course he challenged Mark again the next year, which ultimately escalated into tradition at this point. As of now, the score is 3-3, Mark having gotten the victory by pure luck last year. 

Donghyuck is more than ready to pummel him this year. He’s even going to spend this weekend polishing his arrows for the event. 

Which is why he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing right now. 

“No, Hyuck,” Mark gently pushes past him, a soft laugh passing from his lips, but he’s avoiding Donghyuck’s eyes. He’s moving quickly, making it to the edge of the pavilion and out of Donghyuck’s reach, dark grey wings expanding to take flight. “Not this year.”

Donghyuck is left staring after him like an idiot, frozen by the words, and thereby letting the older escape in his few moments of shock. 

Well then. That wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“Tell me I heard that right,” Donghyuck blinks multiple times. “Did he just say _no?”_

“Guess so,” Jeno shrugs, looking somewhat disinterested. “I mean, you’ve been doing this for what? Six years? It was bound to get old at some point and - ”

“What?!” Donghyuck practically shrieks. “Get old?! This is tradition!”

Mark can’t just say no. That’s just _not_ how this works. Who does Mark think he is?

“Tradition? Aren’t you taking this too seriously?” His best friend glances at him in amusement. “I thought this was just a bit of fun between you guys.”

“Tradition!” Donghyuck repeats, scandalized. Then he narrows his eyes, “Did you somehow spill information about my new arrows, because I’ll have you know I got them thinned and lighter and five times more aerodynamic just for this - ”

“Donghyuck, they’re _magic_ arrows _,_ they literally disappear,” Jeno blinks at him in disbelief. “They don’t need to be aerodynamic - ”

“This is why I’m better at archery than you,” Donghyuck interrupts, because he’ll never admit Jeno has a point.

“Okay, sure,” Jeno deadpans. “Anyway, no, I didn’t say anything to anyone about your arrows.”

“Then what’s wrong with him?” Donghyuck bites the inside of his cheek. 

“He’s just tired of seeing your face,” Jeno chuckles and Donghyuck bares his teeth at him, “You’re not the comedian you think you are.”

“Just ask him then, if it means so much to you,” Jeno shrugs, the smile never leaving his face and golden brown feathers glinting in the sunlight. He looks every bit the angel that he is, tall and peaceful, and it gets on Donghyuck’s nerves. With a quick wave, he abandons Donghyuck in the middle of the pavilion too. 

Then his words register in Donghyuck’s brain, “...Wait, what do you mean by ‘if it means so much to you’? Jeno? Jeno! Come back here! Oh, for crying out loud - !”

* * *

“Mark,” Donghyuck demands as he speed walks after the other angel. “Mark, come on!”

It’s been three days and this is the first glance Donghyuck’s gotten of him. Valentine’s Day is in two days. There’s absolutely no way he’s going to let Mark get away. 

“Go away, Hyuck,” Mark calls behind him, sparing a glance back at Donghyuck. “We are not doing the challenge this year.”

“But why?!” Donghyuck has to fly ahead to get Mark to pause in his movements. When he intercepts his path, Mark’s eyebrows furrow together, nose scrunching in disgruntlement. He fixes Donghyuck with a mildly offended look, which is completely unjustified since Donghyuck is the one who’s been slighted. “You could at least tell me why you’re breaking a sacred tradition!”

“Sacred tradition,” Mark stares at him. Donghyuck’s eyebrows raise in challenge, daring him to suggest otherwise, and Mark wisely gives in. “...Yeah okay.”

“Well, traitor?” Donghyuck tilts his head, tapping his foot against the ground and hands on his hips. 

“...Because,” Mark answers, folding his arms across his chest. He narrows his eyes, like he thinks it’ll make him look intimidating. Unfortunately, Mark has been blessed with sparkly eyes that only make him look like a kitten when he tilts his head down and looks through his black fringe. He’s not calling Mark adorable, but that’s exactly what he is, and that’s annoying because Donghyuck is here to demand answers. 

“Because...?” Donghyuck trails off, waiting for the rest.

“Because.”

“Because,” Donghyuck repeats in disbelief, wondering if he’s being pranked. Mark’s always had a dumb sense of humor - that would explain this entire thing. And at least now that it’s being said back to him, Mark can hear how ridiculous it sounds. The boy looks away, cheek pinkening in embarrassment.

“Whatever,” He grumbles. He makes a move to walk around the blonde again, and this time, Donghyuck is quick to grab Mark’s wrist in his hand. Mark stops walking immediately, looking between Donghyuck and the hand in poorly disguised surprise. To be fair, even Donghyuck is a little flustered by his own actions, since he’s never quite done anything like this before.

“Why are you avoiding the question?” Donghyuck presses, acting like his cheeks aren’t heating too. “Actually, why do you keep running away?”

Mark isn’t the type to run away. He may be an occasional pushover, he might cry over horror stories, he might scream from diving straight downwards during flight, but he’s not the type to run away. It’s one of the few qualities Donghyuck admires of his but will never admit to.

So if he _is_ running away, something has to be wrong - and the fact that he’s running from Donghyuck... well that just doesn’t sit right with Donghyuck. “Are you avoiding _me?”_

“I have work, Hyuck,” Mark complains weakly, and he’s definitely avoiding Donghyuck’s gaze again. “I’ll talk to you later!”

And then he’s pulling his wrist free and escaping from Donghyuck for the second time this week. 

Donghyuck has no idea what’s going on, but if there’s anyone who might be able to give him some answers, it would be Jaemin. Renjun would be an option if it weren’t for the fact that Mark’s his best friend, and there’s no way Renjun will spill anything to Donghyuck if Mark is indeed running away from him. 

Jaemin, on the other hand, is neutral territory and therefore Donghyuck’s best chance. Unfortunately for Donghyuck, Jaemin is also very choosy.

“What...exactly is going on here?” Donghyuck peers around, mildly horrified. Jaemin’s house always smells like a flower shop threw up on it, making Donghyuck want to hurl after standing inside for too long. There’s maps strewn across the room and across tables, with pins of different colours pushed into random locations. From the one time he remembers asking (and regretting said action), Jaemin is the crazy type of angel to help and set up couples depending up on his tropes rather than whether or not the emotions are really there.

(Jaemin is particularly a fan of the ‘best-friends-to-lovers’ trope, which is exactly why there’s so many red pins, followed by black pins for ‘enemies-to-lovers’. He’s really so selective for an angel. 

Recently, he’s added a new trope to his obsessive list: ‘rivals-to-lovers’, all because of Jisung. Jisung, who’s currently on probation for being a terrible marksman that keeps hitting the wrong targets, has been taken under Jaemin’s wing and has only been adding to Jaemin’s crazy tendencies.)

“Hyuck, why are you here?” Jaemin asks as a greeting, periwinkle wings fluttering once behind him. “Trying to break my masterboard again?”

“That was one time and you clearly have a better set up now,” Donghyuck defends himself, pouting. 

“What do you need?” Jaemin pauses in his movements, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Where’s Jisung?” Donghyuck deflects, and Jaemin goes along with it for a minute, “He’s out with Chenle, since...well, you know what Chenle does every year.”

“He’s so lucky he’s Cupid’s favourite,” Donghyuck purses his lips. Jaehyun lets Chenle get away with everything. Since he’s gotten his license, all Chenle has done is shoot arrows at a third person to create love triangles in the human world on Valentine’s Day. It’s fine when polyamory is the result, but in all other cases, it just causes drama - which unfortunately, Cupid himself is fairly fond of. 

“No kidding,” Jaemin hums. “Come Hyuck, stop wasting time. I know you want to ask for something, so just tell me.”

“What’s up with Mark?” Donghyuck rushes out, cheeks darkening when Jaemin raises his head to consider him carefully.

Finally, Jaemin snorts, “What’s not up with him?”

“Okay, fair,” Donghyuck concedes. “But why is he being weirder than normal?”

“Is this because he rejected your dumb annual challenge?” Jaemin questions knowingly, eyes glinting. 

“If you know, then why would you ask?” Donghyuck makes a face. “But yes. He’s avoiding me - ”

“Can’t blame him - ”

Donghyuck ignores him, continuing, “And I want to know why but he won’t say. So I figured I’d come ask you.”

“Why do you even care?” Jaemin pushes away from the table, coming closer to Donghyuck. “I mean, yeah, Jeno mentioned it’s like tradition to you guys so you’re upset about that… but does it really matter? What’s the big deal if you stop?”

“Of course it matters!” Donghyuck returns indignantly. “It ended on a tie and I was the last to lose!”

“Are you sure it’s not because you actually want to have an excuse to fly around after Mark?” Jaemin smirks at him. 

“What?” Donghyuck’s jaw drops at the accusation. “No! If anything, it’s funnier when he loses. He acts cuter than usual - ”

“Than usual?” Jaemin raises an eyebrow. 

“ - and by that I mean he actually agrees to act cute around me and stuff like that,” Donghyuck clarifies. “Like when he worries over me or when he helps me even though I don’t really need it and he’s being extra sweet.”

Jaemin’s infuriating smirk never leaves his face, “So what I’m hearing is that you like it when he hovers over you and acts like a boyfriend.”

“No!” Donghyuck’s face floods scarlet. “No, Jaemin, what - stop it, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“What did you mean then, Hyuck?” Jaemin laughs, heading back to his table. “You know, you two are number one on my list for rivals-to-lovers - ”

“We’re what?!”

“ - you’d be so cute together,” Jaemin sighs, blinking rapidly. “It’s a shame angel arrows don’t work the same way on angels the way they do on humans. Only Cupid shooting you two with arrows would speed up the process.”

“There is nothing to speed up,” Donghyuck nearly chokes him. “We’re friendly rivals, emphasis on the friendly!”

But Donghyuck’s already lost Jaemin to his little world of happy tropes, muttering, “Ah, friends to lovers, another beautiful concept...”

Donghyuck can only groan. He regrets even bothering to come here. So much for Jaemin being his one useful friend.

* * *

Work starts at twelve midnight exactly on Valentine’s Day. He spots Mark in the pavilion easily. He’s not easy to miss at all. Very few angels have dark black hair, much less entirely dark gray feathered wings on their back. 

Much to his personal displeasure, Donghyuck himself has been born with golden hair and pure white wings, practically blinding. Usually, he’d be proud of his appearance, but night time spying operations become quite the problem when you’re trying to spy on someone who practically blends into the darkness if they try hard enough. It’s the main reason why the fourth win of their challenge had gone to Mark; he'd managed to catch Hyuck by surprise in the early hours of the day. 

But he’s determined to stay on the low, inconspicuous as he follows Mark down to Earth. He doesn’t need to worry about being spotted by humans, since they can’t see angels anyway, but he has to stay out of Mark’s sight. 

If Mark won’t give him an answer, Donghyuck is just going to have to find one for himself. So be it if he has to resort to some following. 

(“You’re planning to stalk him, Donghyuck,” Jeno had called him out last night. Donghyuck had levelled him with an unimpressed frown, “We’re stalkers by profession, Jeno.”

Jeno didn’t have a response for that.)

Nothing can quite prepare him for the sight he does find in front of however, watching from around the corner of the street. 

Mark and Renjun are laughing, walking down the street, surrounded by Valentine’s Day decorations around them. Mark has an arm around Renjun’s shoulders, gently tugging the younger angel along, excitement visible on his face. Renjun’s own arm rests around Mark’s waist, allowing himself to be dragged along with a helpless grin. 

The thing is, Renjun is the world’s biggest grump. Donghyuck’s not sure why he even bothered getting the license, but he does the bare minimum to maintain the license. He mostly just stays home and reads with his black wings curled around him like a blanket, shows up on Valentine’s Day to cover his minimum requirement of ten people and watches over those ten people for the rest of the year like a grandfather. He practically hates the entire thing; Donghyuck doesn’t know why or how he and Mark are friends, much less best friends.

Is this why Mark blew him off? Because he was spending time with _Renjun?_

Not to mention, this doesn’t quite look like a friendly excursion.

“...Are they on a _date?!”_ Donghyuck asks himself, far enough from the two to be inaudible. His stomach drops, something uncomfortable climbing up his throat. 

He watches Mark blink towards a couple walking shyly next to each other, hesitating to hold hands. Mark nudges Renjun gently to look into their direction and with a sigh, Renjun materializes his dark wood bow, nocking a shimmering arrow on it. The arrow flies towards the man, disappearing the second it’s released and reappearing right before it passes through the human harmlessly, before shimmering out of existence. 

Mark cheers as the man reaches out bravely to hold the girl’s hand, offering Renjun a proud, sparkling smile, eyes glittering in the moonlight. 

Donghyuck scoffs, backing away from the alley, muttering under his breath, “What is he so happy for? It was just one shot, what was so great about that…?”

He can’t believe that Mark ditched him for a date with Renjun. He went against their tradition, their sacred tradition, for a date. The sheer _blasphemy._ And what’s so bad about their challenge anyway? It’s fun, they get to race around, they do their jobs, and more importantly the reward is great too! 

Donghyuck huffs, tempted to shoot Mark in the ass with an arrow again anyway for betraying him like this, but in the end, as he watches Mark bump shoulders with Renjun gently, he just purses his lips and disappears down the road in the opposite direction.

* * *

He’s not having fun. 

It’s not London’s fault, really. Oxford Street is always beautiful no matter the time of year, and Valentine’s Day is no exception. People are coming and going out of bars, but Donghyuck hardly registers them.

It’s been an hour since he made it down this path, walking slowly and with no real destination. He’s gotten three couples together, but he’s bored out of his mind. Sure Valentine’s Day is special on its own (because it’s Cupid’s birthday and humans for some reason love to celebrate love on this day), but what makes it really special for Donghyuck is the chance to beat Mark. 

“You’re sulking,” Jeno notes with laughter in his voice. His best friend had caught up to him about ten minutes ago. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this bad.”

“I’m not sulking,” Donghyuck sulks, pout and all. “I just - Mark totally ruined my mood.”

“You could always challenge someone else, you know?” Jeno points out. “If it matters so much. Does it have to be Mark?”

“Of course it has to be Mark,” He returns, frustrated. “He’s the only one that can keep up - but he just had to go on that date - ”

“Date?” Jeno stares at him. “Mark? On a date? With who?”

“He’s with Renjun,” Donghyuck looks away squarely. 

“Renjun?!” Jeno asks incredulously. 

“Right?” Donghyuck bites. “Exactly my reaction, I thought they were friends - ”

“No, I mean _‘Renjun?!’_ like you’re jealous of Renjun of all angels right now?” Jeno corrects. “Hyuck, they’re just best friends.”

“First of all,” Donghyuck straightens, offended. “I’m not _jealous_. Don’t be ridiculous - ”

“You are, though?”

“ - And secondly!” He continues like Jeno had never interrupted him. “That’s not what I saw.”

“Were they kissing? Were they holding hands?” Jeno narrows his eyes as they round the street corner.

“...No and no.”

“Then how on Earth do you know it’s a date?” Jeno questions, logical as always. “And even if it is a date, why should it matter, Hyuck? He's allowed to go on dates.”

“It just bothers me that he ditched me and couldn't even say it to my face,” Donghyuck folds his arms across the chest, walking backwards so he can meet Jeno’s eyes.

“Are you sure that's all it is?”

Donghyuck stares back at him, “What else would it be?”

“I don't know, Hyuck,” Jeno bites his lip. “Are you sure you don't actually _like_ him? We all always thought you challenged him so much because it gave you an excuse to spend time with him - ”

“You can't be serious right now,” Donghyuck groans, coming to a standstill. Jeno stops walking to send him an unsure look. “Jeno. It’s not like that. Of course, it’s not. I don’t like Mark like that - ”

“Hyuck - ” Jeno’s eyebrows furrow, warning as his gaze flashes behind Donghyuck, but Donghyuck ignores him in favour of continuing. 

“ - I wouldn’t ever, he’s just a friend and a rival to me,” Donghyuck continues, rapidly shaking his head. “I can’t believe you’d even suggest that, I don’t like him like that at all! I wouldn’t even bother with him if I didn’t think he was good competition - it’s not like that.”

Donghyuck sees Jeno’s shoulders drop first and wince, right before Mark’s soft voice appears behind him, “I think he gets it.”

Donghyuck freezes, watching speechlessly as Mark moves around him, Renjun at his side with an impassive expression. Mark lets out a short awkward cough, clearing his throat as his eyes meet Donghyuck’s. For a moment, Donghyuck thinks he can see a flash of pain in the older angel’s eyes before it’s gone, the other looking away and at the ground, “In fact, I think we should clear it up. Let’s call off the challenge permanently, yeah? I’m not interested in the first place position anyway, and you’re better than me at this, so. I’ll quit. That’ll settle things, right? Let’s just… do our own thing.”

And no, that’s not what Donghyuck had wanted at all. Guilt eats at him as he sees Mark let out a shuddering exhale, pairing it with a smile that isn’t even a quarter of it’s original brilliance, eyes dim. Mark’s always somewhat worn his emotions on his sleeves, and even now, Donghyuck can see the way he’s trying to hide that he’s hurt, but is trying to put up a strong front. 

“Mark - ” He starts to say, trying to explain. He was harsher than he needed to be, didn’t even mean half of what he said, but he’s always talked more than he ever means and it’s finally come around to bite him.

“See you around, Donghyuck,” Mark interrupts, doesn’t even look at him as he says it, shoulders curled in a little and turning away. 

Renjun’s arm slips around Mark’s waist to lead him away. The sight of it sparks irritation, reminding him of exactly why they were even in this position, and it gets on Donghyuck’s nerves. Before he can stop himself, the words spill from his mouth, “You’re a coward, Mark.”

There’s a split silence that follows it, and he regrets it the second he says it, knowing he shouldn’t have. It feels irreparable when Mark doesn’t even turn back around to deign him a response. All Donghyuck receives is the sharp, cutting glare Renjun casts over his shoulder, and then the two leave Jeno and Donghyuck at the end of the street. 

The pit in Donghyuck’s stomach is cavernous, watching Mark walk away from him. Inexplicable wariness washes over him, feeling like he’s suddenly lost everything and for a moment, he wonders why it should feel like this. But Mark’s eyes flash in his mind - the wobbly smile, the hesitant words, the lack of response - and all he knows is that he’s messed up, incomprehensibly.

* * *

“I need to apologize,” Donghyuck admits, sinking into his chair at breakfast the next morning. His eyes haven’t left Mark at the table all the way across the cafeteria in the pavilion since he got here. Mark, on the other hand, has staunchly avoided glancing in Donghyuck’s direction all morning, leaning into Renjun’s side and murmuring quietly (not that Donghyuck could hear anything anyway). 

Donghyuck can’t even find it in himself to complain about the way the two of them are sat pressed against each other, Mark’s head on the younger angel’s shoulder. Seeing the two of them is annoying, but he also knows he doesn’t have the right to be annoyed after being so rude yesterday.

“Isn’t it time you admitted you like Mark?” Chenle slips into the seat across him before Jeno can say a word. “You’re being very pathetic.”

“Chenle, go away,” Donghyuck rests his head on the table. “I need to figure out how I’m gonna apologize.”

“Yeah you definitely need to do that, Renjun told me how you messed up monumentally,” Chenle’s smile is far too bright to deal with this morning. He has to deal with too many smiling, happy couples to deal with Chenle energy today. 

“Great to know he’s broadcasting it.”

“There’s still time to make up for it, you know?” Chenle leans his chin on his hand. “You’re lucky Mark’s nice, so just go say sorry and maybe he’ll forgive you - I wouldn’t if I were him. I don’t even think you deserve friendship from him, much less anything else, since you can’t even say sorry or admit to the truth.”

“Agreed,” Jeno raises his glass of juice.

“If you’ve just come to rub it in, please leave,” Donghyuck says tiredly. 

Chenle makes a loud tsk sound, enough to gain the attention of other angels around them. He smiles prettily at them, and then turns back to Donghyuck with a flat expression, “If I wanted to make it worse, I would tell you that you messed up so bad, you shouldn’t even show him your face and that you have a lot of nerve coming here.”

Donghyuck winces, “Then why are you?”

“Because Mark’s my friend,” Chenle states matter-of-factly. “And you hurt him. But for some stupid reason, you mean a lot to him, so it’s your job to make it up to him.”

“And I want to, but I just don’t know what to say,” Donghyuck repeats. “I’m ashamed, okay? I said some really mean things that I don’t know if I can take back.”

“Hey Donghyuck,” Chenle tilts his head. “Why do you care so much about the fact that Mark was out with Renjun last night?”

“Because he didn’t tell me the truth of why he wanted to stop the challenge,” Donghyuck shrugs. Jeno groans aloud.

“Is that it?” Chenle furrows his eyebrows, ignoring Jeno’s antics altogether. 

“Yes?”

“So, in theory, it would’ve been fine if Mark went on a date with Renjun tomorrow, right?” Chenle presses. 

Donghyuck looks back at Renjun and Mark’s table, eyeing the way Renjun squeezes Mark’s shoulder once. They look happy together, the smile Mark hadn’t granted him present on his face. He wonders why the thought of Renjun being the source of it makes him want to throw up and suppresses the urge to frown, “...Mark can do whatever he wants. He doesn’t need my permission.”

“Okay, great,” Chenle stands up, dusting off his jeans. Deep burgundy wings shimmer behind him as he gives a particularly cruel smile, “I’m glad you recognize that, Donghyuck. He doesn’t need your permission to decide how and what he wants to do and spend his time. He never swore his Valentine’s Day to you and if he doesn’t tell you why he wants to stop a stupid challenge you set, he doesn’t have to. He doesn’t owe it to you. Get over yourself.”

He storms away from the table, leaving Donghyuck feeling like a piece of dirt under his feet - but he’s right. He’s been unfair to Mark, and maybe he has a lot more to apologize for than he initially realized. 

“Realization’s finally dawning on you, huh?” Jeno comments from the side, sipping his grape juice. 

“Jeno, Chenle has a point,” He curls up in his chair, frowning at his knees. “I mean, I was really unfair, although I still stand by the fact that Mark could have given me a reason instead of running away - ”

Jeno hums and Donghyuck continues, “But… I was more upset than I needed to be. Right? Why?”

“I think that’s a question you should ask yourself, Hyuck,” Jeno tells him, a half smile on his face. “Maybe start with asking why the challenge is so important to you.”

Why is the challenge so important to him? 

It had always been about the fun, the challenge. Having Mark in his life for as long as he could remember, since the moment he had a license, Mark’s been his longest rival. When they agreed on something, when they disagreed on something, there was always a sense of trying to prove himself. Mark’s the reason why he’s so good today; he’s the reason behind his motivation. When someone like Mark is right at your heel, it’s hard to ever stop striving, knowing that if you want to be at the top, you have to earn your spot, because otherwise there’s always someone equally deserving whether or not they want it. 

But under all that, Donghyuck knows behind all the fun and games, all the big talk about being the best angel there is, it’s about knowing he gets to spend time with someone he enjoys talking to, someone who shares his passion for helping others, someone who works even more tirelessly than he does. At the end of the day, even if he rarely admits it, it’s because Mark is more of a friend than a rival, someone he’s long come to admire over the years, and it’s about taking a chance to see Mark relax and have fun, arrows nocked, laughing and yelling after Donghyuck, flying freely through the streets where no one can see them. 

They’ve always walked the wire between being close enough to push each other to be better, but not enough that they spend time together. Somedays, Donghyuck thinks that friendly rivals isn’t enough (those days are the ones where he sees Mark drag himself into the pavilion, weary boned and head aching, dark circles underneath his eyes and on the verge of falling asleep. Those days, Donghyuck wants to sit him down, give him a shoulder massage and tell him to take it easy) and then are days where the label of a friendship masquerading as a rivalry feels heavy like a burden (and those will be the same days, where Donghyuck notices they might not be close enough for him to bring Mark over and sit him down, to talk about what’s bothering them, even though Donghyuck will eventually hear everything through their mutual friends and worry).

When Valentine’s Day comes around, Donghyuck finally gets a chance. To have Mark at his side when he (inevitably) fails at beating Donghyuck. Or when Donghyuck fails, he gets to spend a day with Mark and see how he works and lives and functions, without any labels in the way.

That’s why the challenge is so important to him. 

And it’s why it bothers him, when Mark takes that away from him, as though it’s not even marginally as important to him as it is to Donghyuck. That’s why it frustrates him, wondering if he’s the only one feeling suffocated by their labels, by shifting feelings he doesn’t want to acknowledge have changed. 

He doesn’t know when it happened, how long he’s been feeling like this, but forcing himself to think about it has made Donghyuck understand that all he wants to do is spend time with Mark. And he hates that maybe, for Mark, he’s easy to replace. 

That’s why it didn’t have to be Renjun, last night; it could have been anyone, and Donghyuck would have been upset that Mark went on a date with them, because Donghyuck wants to be there. Next to Mark, holding his hand, being chased and chasing him, being the reason for his smile and laughter - 

They’re right, he realizes with a startled laugh. He _is_ jealous. He likes Mark, more than he should, more than he probably has any right to, considering they’re hardly friends and he’s been terrible lately, but he does. 

He likes him an incredible amount.

And it’s the worst moment to come to terms with this, because he’s let Mark slip through his hands. 

“I like him,” Donghyuck mutters quietly, watching Mark stand up at the table, squeeze Renjun’s shoulder once. He’s glowing under the sunlight, pale skinned and gorgeously messy black locks playing along his forehead, dark gray wings tucked behind him. Mark is the reason why angels are revered. “And I’ve lost him.”

“Apologize,” Jeno tells him softly, no judgement in his eyes. He just looks relieved and overjoyed that Donghyuck has finally admitted it, and he squeezes Donghyuck’s hand under the table. “Apologize and tell him the truth. He’ll understand.”

“How can I tell him the truth?” Donghyuck deflates. 

“Just trust me, Hyuck,” Jeno says firmly. “You’re not irredeemable. He’ll understand. Have faith in him too.”

* * *

It’s been two hours since he started following after Mark, who had (much to Donghyuck’s surprise and undisguised relief) flown to Seoul alone. 

It’s been careful to stay out of Mark’s vision, and he hasn’t even bothered with pulling out his bow and arrows, long having abandoned his usual goal of setting up the most people on Valentine’s day. Mark’s been doing excellent as usual, but he keeps sighing, almost detached from the task at hand as he makes notes and takes pictures of the people he’s setting up for later reference. 

He just makes his way around the corner, a good minute after Mark makes his way down the street, but when he’s on the other side, Mark is missing. He blinks down the road, wondering which way the older could have gone and huffs. 

“Wanna tell me why you’ve been following me since we got here, Donghyuck?” Mark asks, making Donghyuck jump in his spot. He blears up at a rooftop of the house nearby, where Mark is peering down at him from with a blank expression. He doesn’t even sound angry, just tired. He’s still pretty though, the Sun haloing behind him, and casting shadows across his face. He’s a vision, even like this.

Donghyuck flaps his wings, swooping up to the rooftop and landing a few feet away from Mark. He’s a little embarrassed at being caught, but the entire reason why he had been following Mark was to apologize (although he’d chickened out all too many times, unsure how to approach or explain what was running through his mind). 

“I know you were following me yesterday too, you know?” Mark perches himself on the ledge, arms folding across his chest as he waits. Even now, he gives Donghyuck the time of the day. In all the years they’ve been rivals, Mark has always given him enough respect to listen to what he has to say. “I think I’ve gotten too used to being on alert for your presence.”

Donghyuck tries not to think about the implications of that statement, just rubbing at his own elbow as he nervously stammers, “Ah, right, I - well. I - I wanted to apologize.”

“You don’t have to - ”

“I do, though,” Donghyuck interrupts strongly, because Mark’s too kind and he knows that Mark will forgive him even if he doesn’t say the words he should. It’s why everyone loves Mark, why everyone would protect him without thinking twice. It’s why Chenle, who rarely meddles because he likes the drama, stepped in to defend him. “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. I was being unfair, and more importantly, I was lying.”

“About what?” Mark’s eyes gleam, confused. 

“Lying about how I felt,” Donghyuck grounds out, taking a deep breath. “I was upset that you canceled on me and didn’t say why. I know you don’t have to give me an explanation, but I - this challenge means a lot to me, okay? It might not to you, but it does to me - ”

“Donghyuck - ” Mark tries to interject, but Donghyuck shakes his head.

“No, listen,” He clenches his fists at his side helplessly. “I know we’re barely friends, okay? I know we don’t just walk up to each other to talk about our days, I know we don’t sit together and eat lunch, and I know we’re - well, I’m - more competitive than I should be when you’re always just letting me get away with whatever. But you know what, Mark? I learn so much about you through our friends, through observing you, through whatever I have from spending such little time with you, and I wonder, why can’t it be me? Why can’t I be the one to sit beside you and hang out with you and ask you about your day and - ”

His voice cuts off, a lump forming in his throat with the sudden urge to cry rising before he shoves it down, “...That’s why I was upset that you canceled on me with no explanation. Because our challenge is the one thing that’s _ours,_ Mark, and you took that away from me, and _that_ was unfair, whether you knew it or not, whether you intended it or not.”

It’s silent for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark breathes out. “Donghyuck, I’m...”

Donghyuck can’t even look at him anymore, eyes burning as he swallows, “Sorry, you probably think I’m being pathetic.”

“No, Hyuck, it’s not - ” Mark starts, but once again, Donghyuck shakes his head, “No, Mark. It’s not your fault. I understand that you and Renjun are a thing, and I shouldn’t have tried to monopolize you like that, and I was so mean to you last night, but the truth is that I...”

He trails off, feeling his eyes water. It feels wrong to say it, when Mark and Renjun are obviously a thing. Wouldn’t it destroy the little friendship he and Mark have right now?

“I said no to the challenge this year because I was afraid of what would happen when one of us won,” Mark admits then. 

Surprised, Donghyuck blinks up to meet his gaze again. Mark has his eyes fixed on Donghyuck, and a small sad smile pulls on his lips when he sees the lone tear track it’s way down Donghyuck’s face. 

“What?” Donghyuck steps forward. “What do you mean?”

“If you won,” Mark gets off the ledge, coming closer to Donghyuck so that there was less than a foot separating them. His hair ruffles in the breeze, feathers rustling gently. Donghyuck wants to reach out, runs a hand along his jawline, but he can’t. He keeps his fingers curled in a grip at his side. “I wasn’t sure I could take you following around after me lovesick for all the wrong reasons, Hyuck. Because I know they would be because of the arrow’s magic. The few moments before the magic would kick in would tell me that you aren’t in love with me.”

“And if you won?” Donghyuck asks quietly. 

“Then you’d find out I was in love with you,” Mark whispers, but the words echo in the space between them, ringing in Donghyuck’s ears. “Even without the arrow, Hyuck.”

Mark’s in _love_ with him. 

For a second, Donghyuck can’t process anything. He can only hear the sound of his own heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears, can’t even focus on the way Mark’s eyes scan his expression desperately. 

Mark’s in love with _him._

The words send goosebumps down his arms, and for the first time in his life, he feels like he’s flying without ever having left the ground, without any wind rushing past his wings. 

He probably doesn’t deserve Mark, not at all, but Donghyuck has always been selfish, wanting the best for himself, wanting to be the best for others, and if Mark loves him, then he’s not going to stop himself from loving him back. 

So he steps back, watches Mark’s expression stutter, devastating heartbreak in his eyes, but Donghyuck won’t let that stay too long. 

He pulls a genuine smile on his lips as he laughs, “Mark, shoot me.”

“What - Donghyuck, what?” Mark blinks rapidly, confused. 

“Catch me, Mark!” He rejoices, taking a few steps towards the ledge of the building. “I won’t shoot you, so make sure you take advantage of that! Shoot me if you can, come on!”

“Donghyuck!” Mark runs to the edge, but Donghyuck is already leapt off the edge, soaring away. “Oh, come on, seriously?!”

But Donghyuck can hear the sound of strong beating of Mark’s wings, feels the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he dives around a corner, past traffic poles and skyscrapers, the reflections revealing exactly how close Mark is to him, bow in hand ready.

He swoops into a tunnel, cackling as he narrowly avoids an arrow from Mark, and this is what he wanted: this feeling of complete freedom, of spilling happiness. He’s unbelievably lucky, to have this beautiful angel be in love with him. 

And he was wrong yet again. Donghyuck didn’t just like him, he was in love too. There was no other way to explain this rush, this desire to pull him close, to surrender and let Mark pierce a thousand arrows into him if it meant having him.

“Donghyuck!” Mark shouts in the distance, glorious with his feather glittering like molten silver in the light. He’s laughing too, a beautiful smile pulling at his lips, and he looks brighter than he has in days.

“Come on, Mark, you have to do much better than that!” He yells back, because this is who he is, and Mark fell for him as he is. And there is so much power in that, Donghyuck could move mountains with the strength it gives him, could cause a war like Helen did once upon a time ago - but all Donghyuck wants is for Mark to win. 

Mark scrunches his nose at the provocation, flying faster all of a sudden, and Donghyuck scrambles to fly down another street, diving straight down the way he knows Mark doesn’t like doing. But it seems Mark is intent on capturing him, not even hesitating to follow in Donghyuck’s movements. 

Donghyuck makes the mistake of looking behind him for less than one second, and then Mark is shooting him, the arrow appearing to pierce right through his heart and then disappearing. 

Unlike usual when the arrow pierces, Donghyuck doesn’t feel any different. There’s no softening of his sight, edges blurring until his gaze focuses on Mark. There’s no strong urge to stand next to him and ask him what he wants to do, what he’s planning on doing for the rest of the day and if he can come with him, can hold his hand while at it.

No, Donghyuck feels completely at peace, and he wonders if it’s because the arrow had nothing to add to an emotion that was already there in his heart. 

Donghyuck lands on the ground, at the mouth of an alleyway in the heart of Seoul, and watches as Mark lands a few steps away from him. From here, he can see the sparkle in Mark’s eyes, the confirmation of Donghyuck’s returned feelings, and the way his expression lights up in a way that makes him look like he’s gained the entire world. 

“Donghyuck, you love me?” He asks, eyes wide, reaching out and taking Donghyuck’s hands in his, squeezing softly. 

“I love you too,” He doesn’t hesitate, tilting his head up and pressing his lips to Mark’s, feeling the way Mark gasps into it and lets go of Donghyuck’s hands to hold him closer by the waist. Donghyuck reaches up, trailing his hands along Mark’s jaw like he wanted to earlier, heart stuttering and warmth running down his spine until his toes curled. 

“I love you,” Mark pulls back, lips pink as he licks across them. “I love you so much, you idiot.”

“You’re the idiot,” Donghyuck laughs, leaning forward to kiss him again, again, and then again. Each press of their lips makes his head light; he could be floating for all he knows. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“You weren’t ready, Hyuck,” Mark’s fingers tighten at his hips, thumb caressing at the side, making Donghyuck want to melt. “You didn’t love me last year, and I don’t think you realized until recently, did you?”

He’s right, but there’s no way Donghyuck will admit to it. Of course, Mark’s better at reading emotions than Donghyuck is. Truth be told, there’s a lot that Mark’s better at than he is, Donghyuck is just better at execution. 

“So you cried to Renjun instead?” Donghyuck narrows his eyes playfully, pushing Mark into the alley. “Had to spend Valentine’s Day with him?”

“Renjun and I aren’t anything, Hyuck,” Mark bites his bottom lip softly and apologetically, and then harder when Donghyuck leans back against the wall, pulling Mark up against him in a searing kiss. Between Donghyuck’s insistent lips against his own, then at his jaw, and then against the soft skin of his neck, Mark still manages to be worried, “Hyuck, your feathers will get dirty - ”

“Don’t care,” Donghyuck smirks against his collarbone, leaning back up to kiss him, “You’re - ”

“Look at you two being disgusting when you’re on the job,” Renjun’s unimpressed voice comes from the entrance to the alley, Mark pulling away immediately. Donghyuck doesn’t let him get too far, keeping his arms wrapped around the older angel’s waist. “Focus please.”

“Big talk coming from someone who shoots ten people and goes home,” Donghyuck returns pettily. But Renjun doesn’t look like he hates Donghyuck, if anything, he seems proud of the development, although Donghyuck has a distinct feeling that he’ll receive a threat to his life later.

“Don’t make me split you two up!” Jeno pops up behind Renjun, and Donghyuck holds back a groan. “You can continue this when we’re off duty!”

“You guys are haters, why are you even here,” Donghyuck grumbles even as Mark places a soft kiss against the side of his head and makes him melt.

Mark leans in then, whispering in his ear, “Later, okay? If you get more people than me, then maybe I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

“Is that a challenge?” Donghyuck’s eyes gleam, another smirk pulling on his lips.

“It’s a promise, love,” Mark winks. Then he’s pulling away, grabbing Renjun, disappearing out of the alley within moments.

Well then, it looks like Donghyuck’s got a new sacred tradition to maintain. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, I hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos and comment, it'll make me happy <3  
> I owe this fic to all of you who voted for the one-shot so I hope it lived up to your expectations haha
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CelestialMiche)
> 
> Again, happy Valentine's Day and Jaehyun Day!
> 
> Love,  
> Miche xx


End file.
